Una noche extraña y fantástica con una perdedora
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Junko y sus amigas iban a un bar pero Saotome les pide un favor y como buena amiga la mujer trabajadora acepta pero... Se dará de cuenta que meterse en la boca del lobo puede ser malo pero por extrañas circunstancias termina siendo un desencadenante de algo no visto en ella.
1. Chapter 1

Junko Kaname había salido con dos compañeras de trabajo las cuales eran una pelinegra de peinado estilo Gaysha ojicarmín y una pelirroja de cabello largo con constantes ojos cerrados. Sakura y Akane como se llamaban estaban yendo a un bar junto a su compañera de juergas pero el rato no duró ni un minuto cuando una castaña bajita se topó frente a frente con el trío de perdedoras.

Ambas la contemplaban con pasmosa tranquilidad, como si fuera algo común verla allí en frente suyo, cuando en verdad no lo era. Junko pestañeó y se acarició un mechón de su cabello, Sakura se rascaba la oreja, mientras Akane, estaba parada como siempre con su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados cual Buda meditando.

Frente a la comitiva estaba la maestra Kazuko Saotome quién era la maestra de Madoka, o mejor sería decir que ante ellos parecía estar esa maestra de tintes medio feminazi, no obstante esa camiseta, esos anteojos, la figura de una muñeca sobresaliendo del bolsillo del morral y aferrándose un brazo en señal de que era una mujer tímida e insegura… No podía ser otra más que la maestra que tenía como materia en dictar, lo mierda que eran los hombres o bueno lo fracasada que era con los hombres ya que sus relaciones amorosas no pasaban del mes ni siquiera de la semana.

Una completa perdedora como dirían algunas personas, y claro con esas clases tratando de expresar la misma chorrada de siempre, en plan bla bla bla Vagina sagrada que es superior al hombre, bla bla bla Si no fuéramos por los hombres no tendríamos necesidad de hacer lo uno, lo otro, lo esto, lo aquello… En pocas palabras generalizaciones descaradas, cosa que hasta a Sayaka la tenía harta a lo cual se preguntaba si en verdad ella era docente o una feminazi fracasada que andaba como pena en alma en el Tumblr.

-Este… -Saotome dudó al hablar, la mirada tan intensa de los otras tres, o más bien cansina de Sakura, la mirada Buda de Akane y la mirada seria de Junko, no le daba lugar a relajarse- Lamento molestarlas, chicas…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kazu-chan?- Preguntó Junko con honestidad a su amiga

-Eres la feminazi, ¿Verdad? —Sakura Yazawa, la pelinegra la miró entre ojos, suspirando.

-¿Qué pasó con Miyabe? —Akane a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados no dejaba de mirar fijamente a la docente que estaba frente a ellas.

-Pues…

-No me digas, otra vez cortaste y ahora andas en tu plan de echar pestes cuando la culpa la tienes tú-Esas palabras de la pelirroja sonaron tan duras- No entiendo qué le haces pasar todo esas desgracias si tú no tienes los cojones para abrirte a alguien

-H-Hay una explicación –La maestra levantó las manos y sonrió con nerviosismo

-Como sea, no importa -Junko le cortó el rollo- Ve al punto, ¿A qué vienes?

-Eso es lo que quería explicar -Del bolso sacó un papel que extendió, era un tipo panfleto publicitario que daban en las calles

Las tres mujeres leyeron con desinterés, era un volante promocional de un evento de animé que se celebraría en Mitakihara. Parecía ser muy importante ya que figuraba en letras doradas la importante participación de gente conocida del medio y, además, incluía premios.

-Este es un evento que se organiza una vez por año y bueno…

-No me digas -ironizó Sakura al comprender el panfleto— Y por eso tendremos la fortuna de tenerte una vez por año…

-No me digas que sales con…- Junko temía lo peor cuando se trataba de esos eventos mientras que Saotome sonrió emocionada, llevándose una mano tras la nuca.

-No era un cumplido, idiota -Le aclaró Sakura que estaba con un aire de molestia en su rostro

-Se ve que es un evento importante —Remarcó Akane en un murmullo.

-¿Qué es? -Junko indignada tomó el papel para leerlo más de cerca hasta que su cara expresaba que estaba con un malestar, bueno un término para cubrir lo que en verdad le molestaba

-Genial, es una convención de esa gente rara —Respondió —Allí se reúnen todos los otakus y una vez por año se reúnen así para compartir sus excentricidades y fluidos corporales.

-¿Por qué fluidos corporales? -Akane se espantó con el significado de la frase… De hecho por su "Amor a su hermana" estaba entre esa sub-especie

-¡Ponte a pensar, Akane, solo entre ellos pueden entenderse y reproducirse, es algo así como la migración de las aves o las grandes distancias que recorren las ballenas para llegar a un punto del planeta y poder aparearse! ¡El fin verdadero de las convenciones es esa! ¡Conocer gente que puedan entender su lenguaje!

-O sea que es un rejunte de gente enferma que se reúne para hacer cosas enfermas, como aparearse- Opinó Sakura y más cuando no era un secreto que el grupo idol en el que estaba su hija era popular entre esa gente (Es la madre de Nico-chan)

-No, Sakura —Saotome agitó los brazos—Estás entendiendo mal, ¡No se lo expliques así Jun-chan! -Le regañó a su amiga.

-¿No se reúnen para tener sexo? -Sakura frunció el ceño-¿Entonces para qué lo hacen?

-Para compartir sus gustos, para comprar material de las cosas que le gustan y… -Enumeró la pelimorada, sin saber qué decir—… Eso

-Como…

-Aparearse -Junko alzó los hombros en un gesto de obviedad, para enseguida ir al punto-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras con esta convención?

-Bueno, es que… -La docente se apretó más el brazo-Ustedes son mis únicos amigas…

Sé oyeron unas carcajadas fuertes, era Sakura que se sobaba el estómago ante tales palabras, aparte de fracasada era una tipa sin amigos, eso sí que era chistoso

-¿Amigas? Ni loca lo haría contigo —Dijo Sakura que tomó compostura mientras Junko le hizo una mirada algo intimidante, era obvio que Kazuko siempre terminaría en las mismas pero al menos siempre estaba en las buenas y en las malas con su mejor amiga.

Después de un breve silencio la docente prosiguió

-Y entonces pensé en que… Verán -Jugó con sus dos dedos índices- Necesito pedirles un favor…

-No -Sakura se negó rotundamente, sin siquiera haber escuchado la petición pero se ganó otra mirada fulminante de Junko, ahora la pelimorada decidió tomar la palabra, mientras tanto Akane se cruzó de brazos y plantó una fiera mirada con su mirada estilo Buda, no quería saber nada con esa perdedora, bastantes problemas le había traído en el pasado cuando se trataba de una buena juerga

-Escúchame, Jun-chan… -Rogó, mientras su amiga estaba de pie mientras las otras dos decidieron irse a sus hogares

-Les voy a pagar, si me ayudan- Exclamó la castaña mientras que eso fue suficiente para que Sakura y Akane volvieran a su lugar y le prestaran atención sobretodo Sakura.

-La cuestión es que… Cuando fui a comprar la entrada, en la fila había un chico adelante mío y… nos pusimos a hablar.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, Kazu-chan?- Preguntó honestamente Junko notando el rubor de su amiga

-Él… -Siguió hablando, indiferente a las caras maliciosas de Sakura y Akane- Y yo… bueno, quedamos en encontrarnos en la convención.

-Genial -Dijo Junko con una alegre emoción pero fingida- Espero que lo encuentres, porque seguramente irá mucha gente y será difícil hallar a alguien en concreto. Ni hablar si va a ir disfrazado.

-Es que… Él me dijo que me iba a estar esperando junto al Gokú gigante, en la entrada… -Especificó- Pero también me dijo que iría con tres amigos

En ese punto, al revelar el meollo del asunto que lo había llevado hasta Junko y compañía, se arrojó al suelo arrodillándose y rindiéndoles pleitesía

-¡Se los ruego, por favor!

-Párate Kazu-chan, tampoco es para tanto — Imploró Junko, mientras las otras dos se divertían y en voz baja contenían la risa, era demasiado gracioso ver a Saotome actuando de forma tan patética—Si él sabe lo que estás haciendo, va a suicidarse con tal de acabar contigo.

-¡Por favor! -Volvió a rogar, poniéndose de pie-¡Acompáñenme a la convención! Yo… -Miró hacia un costado, avergonzada- Le prometí llevar tres amigas, para sus amigos -Explicó.

-Y este chico, ¿Te gusta mucho? -Akane creyó entender acertadamente el quid del asunto. La docente, en respuesta, se tomó de un brazo y, sonrojándose, asintió.

-Se parece mucho a Nobuhiko Watsuki…

(Nota: Nobuhiko Watsuki es el creador de Samurai X, actualmente está en la cárcel por posesión de pornografía infantil)

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese pedófilo?!- Exclamaron las tres mujeres de las cuales tanto Junko y Sakura le propinaron una lluvia de patadones sobre la espalda de la docente hasta que se cansaron y volvieron a la normalidad, mientras que la pobre Saotome se arrastró por el suelo para llegar a los pies de su amiga

-Es más, le dije que se parecía mucho, y él me dijo que entonces iba a ir cosplayado de Kenshin- En ese punto Saotome se puso de pie y tanto Junko como Sakura la miraron con muy mala cara.

-¿Y tienes dinero para pagarnos? -Preguntó Sakura con suma desconfianza.

\- No, pero… En estos días me van a dar el sueldo, así que…

Las dos madres de lolis volvieron a pegarle, por abusona, pero de todos modos aceptaron el trabajo porque el dinero no les vendría mal (Sólo para Sakura en la manutención de sus tres hijos) y en tal caso era un problema de Saotome con sus ya habituales y cotidianos fracasos.

-¿Y cuándo es esta convención de frikis? -Junko tomó de mala gana el papel que había quedado sobre el suelo para fijarse.

-Compré las cuatro entradas para hoy, que es el primer día.

-Ok, entonces… -Suspiró Junko—No tengo tiempo de prepararme mentalmente, ¿Verdad?

-¿Tienen cosplay? -Preguntó Saotome, preocupada por el detalle.

-No, ni pienso conseguirme uno -Aclaró Junko con energía.

-Pero será raro ir a una convención de esta clase sin un cosplay -Se lamentó la doecnte—Hay premios muy lindos, según tengo entendido el primer puesto es un calzón usado por Eiichiro Oda

(Nota 2: Eiichiro Oda es el creador de One Piece)

-Guacala, ¿Y quién quiere eso? -Murmuró Sakura, asqueada.

\- Akane no lo necesita, es perver por naturaleza -Apuntó a su amiga de ojos cerrados, en clara referencia a su fantasía enfermiza con Akari

-Así que ella irá disfrazada de Hentai Kamen; Sakura de ella misma, Yo de shinsengumi… Y tú de maestra -Dijo, señalándola- Así que estamos listas para ir.

Junko como sus otras dos mejores amigas no estaban muy convencidas, no les apetecían perder todo un día dentro de un enorme salón que olía a establo para caballos. Estaban entrando al verano y el calor era abrasador y más en plenas horas de la noche.

No, definitivamente rodearse de otakus e hikikomoris y acabar compartiendo fluidos corporales como la transpiración no les agradaban en lo más mínimo, pero allí estaban, siguiendo a Saotome hasta el parqueadero para tomar el vehículo que las dejaría en el corazón de Mitakihara, a escasas cuadras de donde se celebraría la convención.

Pero antes las tres amigas tuvieron que reunirse en círculo ya que después de dar su ayuda a la maestra fracasada irían a su bar favorito pero para eso debían estar dos ebrias y una totalmente sobria

-Bueno, pongan mucha atención chicas- Decía Junko que tomaba la palabra mientras las dos mujeres estaban atentas- La policía está jodiendo ya que últimamente hay más accidentes de tránsito que nunca

-En pocas palabras, están obligando a poner conductores designados, ¿O me equivoco?- Opinó Akane

-Oh bueno, yo no voy a ser conductora designada- Dijo Junko al respecto ya que era obvio que en la mayoría de las veces le agradaba estar ebria hasta altas horas de la noche- ¿Pero ustedes sí?

Sakura: -Yo tampoco

Akane: -Ni yo menos

En eso intervino Saotome para saber cuál era el rollo en que estaban metidas su amiga y sus dos compinches

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos piedra, papel o tijeras?- Las mencionadas la vieron con algo de mala cara, les parecía algo infantil aunque era algo interesante de una manera indirecta- La que gane será la conductora designada

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio

-Yo sé que ustedes no quieren estar sobrias, así que la que gana será la que aguante como campeona toda la noche

-¿No debería ser al revés?- Indagó Sakura- La que pierda será la conductora designada

-Me parece buena idea- Akane se metió de lleno en el asunto- Ni loca voy a estar sobria

-Entonces mamacitas, ¿Lo hacemos o no?- Exclamó Junko mientras extendía el puño con dar comienzo a la contienda

-Ya rugiste tigresa- Asintió Sakura que extendió su puño lo mismo que Akane y en menos de nada dieron comienzo al ya popular juego de niños y como ocurre en ese tipo de juegos (Si es que han visto Dragon Ball Z) se demoraban unos cinco o diez minutos hasta que una mano sacó tijera mientras las dos tenían papel

-Tijera corta papel- Akane sonrió tranquilamente- Yo gané

-¡Ahg! Que suerte tienes, Akane- Dijo Sakura con una ceja abierta dando a entender que Akane era la primera en emborracharse esta noche

-Bien Jun, vamos a decidirlo

-Si

Ahora la madre de la ama y señora del mahou shoujo y la madre de la idol más sobrevalorada del momento decidieron mirarse frente a frente mientras apuntaban firmemente sus puños, en silencio y sin mover un dedo, bastante digno para comerse las uñas y como siempre se tenían que estar cinco o diez minutos hasta que una mano sacó piedra y otra sacó tijeras

-Piedra daña a tijeras- Sakura alzó el puño- Soy la ganadora

Junko quedó boquiabierta y en menos de dos segundos frunció el ceño, estaba completamente enojada y para remate no debía beber ni una gota de licor toda la noche… En verdad le dio duro, pero muy duro. No tuvieron más opción que montarse en el vehículo de la mamá de Madoka mientras la ahora conductora estaba con una cara de pocos amigos y Saotome estaba como copiloto.

Las otras dos tuvieron que vestirse con un cosplay de Shinsengumi y una braga máscara, Sakura iría de Loba de Mibu y Akane sólo era la Akane que se iba a tirar a su hermanita e incluso trajo su dokimakura consigo

Las cuatro mujeres sabían que estaban cerca, porque a medida que se adentraban más y más sentían que se metían a un universo paralelo, como si alguien hubiera soltado una bomba en plena ciudad.

Los otaku salían de todos lados: de la boca del subterráneo, de las estaciones, de cada escalera. Se reunían y caminaban en un mismo sentido. Era como una manada; solo había que seguirlos para lograr llegar al punto de encuentro.

El nerviosismo en Sakura comenzaba a ser más visible, detalle que llamó la atención de su amiga.

-Tranquila, Yazawa-chan -Akane le palmeó la espalda al adivinar las razones, después de todo su compinche era algo tímida (Es la primera vez que entra a un convención putaku) y sabía que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa con cualquier suceso que implicase salir con hombres, más si estos no tenían ni una pizca de vida social

-Tú eres la mamá de una idol, así que sabrás relacionarte con el sujeto que te toque.

-Deja de decir algo de mi hija, por favor -Rogó, mirando con inquietud a su alrededor.

Ya estaban en la puerta, haciendo la fila para poder pasar.

Junko contempló con cierto escepticismo la locura de la gente, los otaku podían llegar a ser gente muy animada cuando estaban con los suyos. Uno le había tomado del brazo con extrema confianza, para sacudirlo y preguntarle si estaba cosplayado de algún samurái legendario.

-No, solo soy una secretaria muy hot —Dijo con aspereza para ver si eso lograba ahuyentarlo, pero contrario a lo esperado, el otaku en cuestión se prendió de ella con más emoción y Junko empezó a sentir algo similar al pánico o al rechazo.

No le veía lo divertido, sin embargo los demás se estaban riendo de ella, o con ella… No le quedó claro. La fila avanzaba con lentitud y la gente rara se le seguía pegando.

-Me siento extraña entrando sin ningún cosplay- Decía Saotome algo maravillada

-Oh, pero puedes cosplayarte de cesto de basura, mira -Señaló Sakura con burla- Ahí hay uno, solo tienes que ponértelo en la cabeza.

-Claro -Argumentó Akane- Si ese chico está disfrazado de cartón de leche, ¿Por qué tú no puedes ir de cesto de basura?

-¿Creen que…? -Encima la docente sopesaba esa opción, mirando fijo el tacho en cuestión.

-Ni lo contemples… -La frenó Junko, hablándole entre dientes.

-Dime, Kazu-chan -Junko se llevó una mano dentro del bolsillo para descansar, y se apoyó en la pared- ¿Tienes idea de que si a este chico le gustas?

-Pues… Algo pasó -Rió bajito, de esa manera tan particular.

-¿Algo pasó? –Akane arqueó las cejas, prestando más atención a la conversación, mientras Sakura tomaba uno de los mapas para hojearlo. No entendía nada, había números y colores, pero no conocía las referencias.

-Sí -Saotome se aferró el brazo y bajó la vista al suelo, jugando con la punta del pie, cual bailarina de ballet- Compartimos un refresco…

Una vez más Junko y Sakura empezaron a pegarle una lluvia de patadones a la espalda, pero Akane paró de golpe al recapacitar, entonces eso significaba que habían tenido un beso indirecto.

-Oh, lo entiendo -Junko golpeó la palma de la mano con un puño- Para una chica entre flores eso debe ser orgásmico.

-No se trata de ser una chica entre flores o no –Akane con sus ojos cerrados la fulminó con la mirada- Para muchos, pasar un agradable rato con la persona que nos gusta, es suficiente, no necesitamos compartir fluidos corporales.

-Eso dices ahora, Aka-chan –Junko le palmeó el hombro en son de consuelo, ¿Consuelo de qué?-Pero ya verás cuando… Mi Madoka se folle a tu hermanita- Justo en el punto débil

-A veces tengo ganas de matar a alguien como tú.

-¿De qué hablas, Jun-chan? -Sakura se dio por vencida con el mapa- El otro día te pusiste a llorar porque Nozomi mencionó tu signo como el de tu esposo, y cuando te pregunté por qué te emocionabas tanto por algo así, me dijiste que para una mujer enamorada eso es tocar el cielo con las manos. Si te pones a pensar, es como con el beso indirecto…

-Es distinto -Argumentó Junko- Porque mi Tomo- kun y yo tenemos otro tipo de relación… No es una relación en 2D o con una chica que se parece a un personaje de animé. ¡Mi Tomohisa y yo llegamos más lejos que eso!

-¿Más lejos? -Akane la miró con pena-Tan lejos como obligarlo a ser tu sirvienta personal.

Junko de mala gana decidió cambiar el tema porque, se decía a sí misma, una madre soltera, una lolicón y una maestra perdedora jamás podrían llegar a entender el noble corazón de una mujer enamorada, una mujer trabajadora y luchadora


	2. Chapter 2

Por suerte ya les tocaba a ellas, los boleteros les cortaron las entradas, les dieron las indicaciones básicas en casos de emergencia y, especialmente, cómo actuar durante una avalancha de otakus. Según comprendieron por las explicaciones, era algo muy común cuando una figura importante se presentaba sin aviso, o cuando había algún descuento importante en algún stand.

-Sean amables con las chicos, por favor -Rogó Saotome.

En ese punto Sakura se llevó un inflable a escala humana de un Pikachu por delante. Junko suspiró, algo enternecido por esa naturaleza en su amiga, y Akane pidió un refresco cosa que molestó a Sakura por obvias razones

-No tengo dinero maldita mujer L, no te pongas pesada apenas entramos o no te voy a traer nunca más a pasear -Le amenazó y ahora enfundó su ira hacia la docente

-Tú, feminazi, cómpranos bebidas al menos, ¿O nos vas a tener aquí muertas de sed?

-Sakura, no seas tan abusiva —Le pidió Junko no sin antes ponerse en posición de pelea.

-Estaría mal que les hagamos pagar a ellos- Se defendió- Yo no tengo dinero, ¿Tú tienes?

La pelimorada negó apocado con la cabeza.

-Claro, les daré dinero -Dijo Saotome, accediendo favorablemente luego del implícito regaño de la pelinegra; pues tenía razón, si era una cita no estaría bien visto que hombres como mujeres fueran sin dinero.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada en cuestión, al ser un salón enorme era de esperar que tuviera varias entradas, pero por más que caminaban no daban con ningún Gokú gigante. Junko, sin pretenderlo, empezó a hojear los puestos a su alrededor, la verdad es que el evento estaba bien montado y era muy llamativo.

-¡Oh, miren! —Señaló Akane una vitrina con emoción- ¡Esas son las figuras de Aizen y todas sus digi-evoluciones! ¡Ahí está en su versión mariposa!- Se incorporó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-No sé en qué pensaba Kubo, sinceramente -Reflexionó hondamente.

Se perdieron varias veces porque la convención era un laberinto, como un agujero negro que las succionaba al centro del salón, donde se daban proyecciones de películas y donde también, oh, casualidad, estaban los stand de las marcas más importantes. Era un truco muy sucio para atraer a clientes ansiosos por adquirir rarezas y novedades, y que por serlo, eran carísimas.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es el nuevo Final Fantasy para la Playstation 4! –La pelirroja había dicho el número sin repetir y sin que le soplaran, con una celeridad que asombró incluso a Saotome. El que la empezara a llamar Akane-dono por ese motivo, era una gran pauta de que el pez por la boca estaba muriendo.

-Se ve que Aka-chan la está pasando bien -Murmuró Sakura, indiferente a todos los objetos que la rodeaban. Ella no entendía nada de ese mundo, ni le interesaba.

-Sí –Junko se rió, un poco impresionada, porque Akane parecía una niña grande en una dulcería. Hasta sus ojos brillaban de emoción… Bueno su cara porque nunca los abría, por lo que uno pensaría que era una especie yuri de Shaka de Virgo

Sakura compró un pequeño llavero representativo de su hija Nico, que no estaba muy caro, mientras Junko le hacía compañía. En eso la pelimorada había visto el peluche de un perrito que le había gustado para Tatsuya, así que lo compró.

Cuando buscaron a las supuestas adultas las encontraron hablando entre sí con energía. Hasta Saotome parecía haberse olvidado de su cita.

-Es que no me gustan las historias sanguinarias… -Murmuró, haciendo un puchero.

-Pero también hay chicas… -Aclaró Akane

-Pero también hay zombies… Y los zombies son feos -Argumentó frunciendo el ceño con lo que parecía ser desagrado.

-Ya, la historia va de zombies, pero a una de las chicas los zombies le rompen la falda y se le ven las bragas, y cada vez que salta a cortar las cabezas de los zombies sus pechos acompañan los movimientos.

-¡¿De verdad Akane-dono?! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la serie? La buscaré, por curiosidad… Porque los zombies pueden ser bien chidos…

-¿De qué están hablando las dos raritas? -Junko las miró entre ojos

-High School of the Dead -Respondió Saotome

-De hecho estamos hablando de la importancia de las tetas y los culos en la vida cotidiana- Corrigió Akane mientras Sakura la miraba con algo de desprecio

-Como siempre, Aka-chan… Te me saliste muy mañosa

-¡Ey, a qué viene ese tonito para Akane-dono!- Saotome entró en modo maestra enojada hasta sacó su pequeño bastón cerca a la cara de la pelinegra

-¡Señora Yazawa, tenga más respeto con sus mayores!- La reprendió, pero la mujer en mención le había dado la espalda para entretenerse con una de las vitrinas que irónicamente era del grupo school idol de Aqours

-Kazu-chan -Junko la llamó- ¿No estamos muy atrasadas? Si perdemos más tiempo, los chicos podrían irse. —Agitó los brazos, justificando su impaciencia

-¡No es que yo esté ansiosa por la cita, nada de eso, es que tan solo… vinimos hasta aquí por ese motivo y no tendría sentido irnos sin…!

-Tienes razón Jun-chan… -Saotome decidió dejar de embelesarse con la sabiduría de su Akane Dono para atender el asunto primordial- Iré a preguntar cómo llegar al Gokú gigante.

Y como quien va a pedir indicaciones para llegar a algún punto importante de la ciudad, Akane paró en un puesto a preguntar por ello. Le supieron explicar muy bien, en un lenguaje propio de un otaku.

-Te estiras 30 gomu gomus, y a tu derecha verás varios Seiyas de Pegaso en un stand, toma el camino que se bifurca en donde está el Seiya con la armadura divina. ¡Pero no el de las películas! ¡El original! De esa manera, si vas recto, llegarás hasta un Mazinger adulto que te estará disparando su puño cohete; hacia donde dispara, encontrarás la ubicación exacta del Gokú gigante.

-¡Muchas gracias, hermano! -Akane le hizo una reverencia al dueño del stand- ¡Eres muy amable!

-No entendí nada, Akane-san, así que si tú sabes cómo llegar, te seguiremos -Musitó Saotome levemente sorprendida; levemente porque a esas alturas de la tarde no tenía sentido sorprenderse con las extravagancias de los fans.

-Yo tampoco creo entender –Confesó la lolicón incestuosa- Sé lo que es una medida Gomu Gomu porque no saberlo es… Un insulto para una verdadera otaku, pero…

-Déjenmelo a mí -Junko miró el horizonte- Para interpretar esas referencias debo conocer primero el mundo shonen o mínimo el porno de mi hija, y es evidente que una otaku yuri hardcore sin novia como Akane solo entendería referencias para chicas o para homosexuales… O chicas homosexuales

-¡Oe, Sakura-chan, vamos yendo! —La misma la llamó a la lejanía.

En ese punto, Saotome se dio cuenta de que los tres cargaban con paquetes. Esas hijas de perra se habían gastado todo el dinero que les había dado antes de la cita. Lo que no sabía Saotome es que la mayoría de los paquetes eran de Akane y para hacer peor la vaina eran dokimakuras, posters, fotos, figuras hasta eroges donde para fortuna o desgracia giraban en torno a Akari… Escalofriante, ¿No?

Siguiendo los pasos de Akane, llegaron hasta las figuras coleccionables de Seiya, tratando de identificar, entre miles, al que buscaban. Según parecía ser, debían agarrar el cuarto pasillo que se bifurcaba a la izquierda. Había mucha gente, pero el detalle de que alguien estuviera arrodillado en el suelo, con medio cuerpo metido bajo uno de los stands, acaparó la atención de los cuatro.

—Hmm, ese zukulento trasero me resulta familiar- Murmuró Sakura, sin dejar de mirarlo y en verdad era bastante lindo y remarcable debajo de esa falda blanca

-Suena jodidamente fatal si lo dices así- Le reprendió Junko.

De golpe, el ser en mención se incorporó revelando una cara conocida, no sin antes que la pelinegra le acariciara de una manera provocativa los gluteos

-Oh, eres tú- La mujer pelinegra miró de mala manera a cierta villana de cabello rosa tirando a rojizo con rizos, una frente ancha y una mirada que te hacía pensar que era un travesti o posiblemente un adefesio gay

-Tú —Correspondió Eliza Leagan mirando a todas las presentes sobre todo a la señora Yazawa como a Akane con la misma indiferencia con el que estas la observaban. De hecho como todo legado de mujeres es tradición odiar y despreciar a aquella chica que le hizo la vida imposible a cierta rubia pecosa que marcó infancia de quienes ahora son abuelos o bisabuelos.

-Hola, Liza-chan -Le saludó Akane con falsa cortesía- No esperábamos encontrarte por aquí.

-Yo tampoco esperaba encontrármelas.

-¿Se te perdió algo subnormal?- Preguntó Junko con mirada fulminante- Lo lamento pero Candy no está en este lugar

-De hecho estoy buscando la entrada… -La recordada villana se llevó una mano al pelo sacudiéndoselo- Dentro de poco van a rifar los premios.

-Si quieres, puedo darte la mía- En eso se la dio haciendo que las tres comadres se dieran un buen facepalm, a Saotome no le interesaban los premios, en cambio la villana parecía verdaderamente afligida por el revés, debía estarlo para llegar al punto de no importarle perder la decencia arrojándose al suelo y mostrar el trasero… Aparte de que calentó sin querer queriendo a Sakura

-Gracias, uno de los premios es una suscripción anual de la Jump y… -No pudo tomar el ticket que la docente tan amablemente le ofrecía, ya que Junko se había abalanzado sobre ella, tumbando a Saotome de paso.

-¡¿Qué haces, Jun-chan?!

-¡No intentes manipular a mi amiga, malvada Eliza!- Gritó la pelimorada mientras abrazaba a su amiga la cual quedaba sonrojada ante tal muestra de valor pero eso a la villana no merecía la pena

-Bah, como si me importara

-¡Ese premio es mío, Kazuko-san!- Reclamó Akane que estaba en posición de pelea, desde niña como Akari eran fans a morir de Candy Candy-¡Dámelo a mí si no te interesa! ¡Yo soy tu amiga fiel, no esta perra con rizos!

-¡Yo soy tu amigo fiel! -Empezó a cantar Kyubey que de manera desconocida estaba en plena escena—Tienes problemas… ¡Yo también!- En ese preciso momento una bala perdida hizo pedazos al gato y en eso un grupo de ratones se comieron los restos hasta no dejar nada ni los huesos

-¡Eso, soy el Buddy del Buzz que hay en ti! ¡El Batman de tu Robin! ¡El Ash de tu Pikachu! ¡El Frodo de tu Sam! -Ya no sabía qué decir la lolicón

-Ok, ya entendí -La tranquilizó, poniéndose de pie- Supongo que Sakura no tendrá problemas en darle…

-¡No! – Ahora Junko se abalanzó sobre la madre soltera mientras Akane reclamaba-¡Soy el Santa Claus de la niña que hay en ti!

-Cállate, maldita pedófila… -Le pidió Sakura con hastío- Tú eres la mierda en la suela de mi zapato

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo soy la tipa que se viola todas las noches a tu hija e incluso lo hacemos muy rico a espaldas de Maki-chan

-Maldita hija de…

-Chicas, están haciendo el ridículo, sobretodo tú Akane -La reprendió Junko, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-Ya, no importa… -Eliza alzó una mano y dio la vuelta- Seguiré buscando mi entrada. Muchas gracias de todos modos- Se volteó otra vez con malicia- Y si ven Candy dile que no descansaré hasta verla sufrir

-¿En verdad odias a Candy o eres una tsundere enamorada de ella?- Comentó Akane causando cierta molestia como rubor en la malvada villana que decidió ir en silencio ignorando las risas y chiflidos venidos al caso

En el camino, en busca del Santo Grial o del Goku Gigante, que para ellos casi era lo mismo, se cruzaron con nada más ni nada menos que con la propia Candy a la cual le pidieron autógrafos como el famoso recado de su enemiga.

Después se llevaron una gran noticia y era que también había un stand para la inscripción anticipada al Tenkaichi Budokai (Nota: Se le llama así al Torneo de Artes Marciales de Dragon Ball) como también a una inscripción al Shinsengumi que estaba en la convención para reclutar gente, después hasta una convención de otakus era un evento que reunía a tantas personas y eso era una buena oportunidad para sumar adeptos a la causa y posiblemente reformar a esos otakus para volverlos hombres de honor.

Aunque lo raro es que Toshizo Hijikata la segunda al mando de la shinsengumi era bajita similar como diferente en apariencia frente a Nico Yazawa iba disfrazada de enfermera sexy aparte de que era muy provocativo, digo, falda corta y medias blancas hasta la pantorrilla… El verdadero símbolo de la zukulencia humana como de la rikura y la sabrozura.

De una manera inconsciente tanto Junko como Sakura sangraron por la nariz al ver la hermosura de la temible Demonio de los Shinsengumi e incluso le dijeron los más hermosos piropos y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, como era obvio Hijikata les dio dos opciones: Dejar el shinsengumi con la promesa de que nunca no iban a molestarla jamás o que cometieran seppuku por haberse "Torcido del camino samurái"

Las cuatro optaron por la más fácil, ni locas querían morir con los intestinos afuera y ser decapitadas, todo por sólo decir lo linda que era una loli usando trajes lindos como el de una enfermera, pero justo cuando dejaban el Stand de pronto les dieron panfletos sobre una rubia de ojos azules y listón rojo, parecida a Kyoko Toshino sólo que su estilo de dibujo era más shonen que nunca.

La joven era Isami Kondo, líder y comandante suprema de los shinsengumi la cual anunciaba que recientemente se hizo una stripper hasta tenía servicios de table dance a lo cual las jóvenes le anotaron y lo raro es que era gratis que eso mucho mejor… Aunque temían que fuese una estafa y luego se toparon con una chica parecida a Madoka sólo que su cabello y coletas eran un poco largos y esos ojos rojos.

Era Souji Okita que les entregaba mercados por sus servicios en la shinsengumi que suena irónico que su trayectoria fuera en menos de cinco minutos a lo cual agradeció pero prefirieron darle cuatro bolsas de mercado a Sakura la cual agradeció profundamente.

La mejor pérdida de tiempo de la vida

Al fin dieron con el enigmático Gokú gigante, que de gigante no tenía nada. Allí había un joven quien, al verlos, corrió hacia ellos agitando el brazo cuya mano aferraba un báculo.

-¡Kazu-chi! -Gritó

-Oh, es… -Junko miró con cortedad al joven y en efecto era parecido a Nobuhiko Watsuki sólo que más gordo y alguien indecente- En verdad es muy guapo

Una vez más, su amiga la cagó y mucho… Ahora era con un hombre, uno de tantos miles que hacían que Japón fuese hasta la actualidad un país con decadencia cultural notable

-Toshiro, viniste -Dijo Saotome con alegría.

Dudaban que el joven se llamara Toshiro, pero si la maestra perdedora quería fantasear y hacer de cuenta que era un chico tipo estrella de telenovelas, allá ella con su fetiche. Las tres espiaron con curiosidad detrás del otaku, para tratar de ver a los "Amigos", pero había mucha gente como para identificar a los "Príncipes" en cuestión.

-Quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

-Oh, le diré a las chicos que vengan -Dio la vuelta y los llamó- ¡Chicos, aquí están las viejas!

-Oh-por-Dios -Murmuró Sakura dando un ligero paso hacia atrás- ¡Son los idiotas que compraron porquerías sobre mi hija! ¡No me jodan! - Murmuró entre dientes- ¡Diles que vuelvan al centro de la Tierra, donde pertenecen!

Los tipos en mención eran el típico flaquito perdedor con gafas disfrazado de Naruto y otro gordo que usaba un cosplay de Kenshin, que más que un personaje de anime parecía salido de una película de horror o una película porno bastante mala… Ahora debía matar a la pelimorada por esto

-¡Por favor, Sakura-chan! ¡Pueden escucharte!- Alertó Akane y aparté un gris nublaba sus ojos cerrados- Pueda que una otaku pero… Madre mía, hasta varios como yo tenemos dignidad

-¿De qué ciudad o prefectura son? - Preguntó Sakura.

-Técnicamente son de Shibuya- Respondió Akana basado en sus expreriencias putakus

-Quizás sean… Simpáticos —Sakura trató de ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo, pero inevitable el asco y la repulsión que sentían al ver a ese par de otakus, ni siquiera no entendía cómo su hija como sus amigas eran populares en esa clase de gente… Y ahora se daba de cuenta de CIERTOS MOTIVOS

Sin lugar a dudas no se trataban de tres bellezas tipo K-pop o Dorama, pero tampoco había que quedarse con el exterior. A veces Saotome podía ser muy superficial con los hombres en su apariencia. Lo que sí, eran muy jóvenes… O eso parecían.

-Soy mayor de edad, podría ir presa por… Algo, así que yo me voy yendo… -Junko quiso desentenderse del tema-Lo dejo en sus manos chicas, buen trabajo -Intentó dar la vuelta, pero tanto Sakura como Akane le pusieron una mano en cada hombro.

-No te muevas -Le exigió Sakura

-Nos metimos en esto por tu culpa, Jun-chan.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Cuándo esto empezó a ser mi culpa?! ¡Jamás las dejaría a merced de unos papanatas!

-Ellas son: Yazawa Sakura-san -Empezó a presentarlos Saotome, con cierta incomodidad- Akaza Akane-dono, y Kaname Junko-Chan

-Ey, Toshi -Aparentemente ese era su nombre en verdad -Dijiste que las chicas serían lindas y sexys-Reprochó una de los chicos, tenía un bonito corte de pelo estilo hongo, pero la forma de sus gafas redondas aparte de su delgadez le daban una sensación bastante horrible, digno de un tipo sin vida alguna.

Junko pensó que ni loca alguien se atrevería a salir con ese demente, que más bien por su forma de hablar o expresarse era una especie de maniático sexual… Agradecía a Kami-sama de que estaba casada y que Tomohisa no fuera esa clase de sujeto

-Yo quiero a la chica geisha- Se adelantó el Kenshin gordo y horrible haciendo que la pobre Señora Yazawa sonriera forzadamente mientras un azul se dibujaba en su rostro… Quería estar con su familia, era la peor noche de su vida.

Belleza abstracta si se quiere decir, o belleza picássica, pero belleza al fin. Al menos el Kenshin gordo era el más afortunado; era obeso y sus ojos parecían dos huevos fritos, pero el que se parecía más a un ser humano hizo presencia

-¡Ey, Sosuke, te estás quedando con la mejor, eso no vale! -Le reprochó el tercera, que era un muchacho muy, pero muy peludo tirando a metalero pero era alguien musculoso como si hubiese estado en prisión junto a una mirada sombría… Al menos era el más decente del cuarteto de subnormales

-Tú eres hermano del Undertaker -Junko parecía maravillada con él… Claro- Lo eres, ¿Cierto? -Estaba convencida de ello… Y para su desgracia lo estaba

-Jun-chan, compórtate, por favor -Le rogó Sakura que en el fondo de su alma estaba presa del miedo.

-Yo me quedo con la pelirroja, la otra está viejo y huele mal- Decía el musculoso peludo haciendo que la pelirroja temblaba de miedo de alguna manera algo desconocida se fue a vomitar a un cesto de basura próximo en la sección… No sin antes aferrarse con piedad y misericordia a la dokimakura de su hermanita.

Junko bajó la vista al suelo, apesadumbrada, parecía haberse convertido en una víctima más de la decadencia de aquella nación en la que alguna vez existieron hombres poderosos con el gran sentido del honor pero ahora sólo era un montículo de perdedores en la vida y las personas exitosas en la vida o como famosos de la farándula o de cualquier ámbito eran un puñado que sacaba adelante a esa nación

-Quiero convertirme en un bollo de arroz y morir en la boca apestosa de alguien… Debí aceptar el seppuku- Dijo con un lamento moderado en su tono

-Ánimo, Jun-chan -Intentó consolarle Sakura- No hueles mal, es tu olor natural

-Pero si me bañé hoy- murmuró la pelimorada, respondiendo al consuelo de su amiga- ¿Huelo mal? ¿De verdad? -Se olfateó.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo opciones -Dijo el flacucho con peinado de hongo pintado de Naruto- Oye, tú, la del cosplay de secretaria, sígueme, ah y quiero un refresco…

-No es un cosplay -intentó explicar pero se rindió- Tienes razón, soy una secretaria sexy -Parecía que la pobre mujer estaba a punto de llorar mientras caminaba a un funeral con los ánimos caídos y al rato miró de reojo a su amiga docente con cierta ira, tal como dijo Junko no era la culpable de que todo esto pasara pero en verdad llevaba parte de culpa.

Era su mejor amiga y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas pero esto ya era el colmo de los colmos pero ni modo tuvo que poner la cara en alto ante semejante desgracia mientras Saotome ignoraba o no entendía porque desde que inició la cita tanto Junko y sus dos amigas la miraban con ganas de clavarle un cuchillo, supongo que estaban estresadas de tanto trabajo, eso pensó y siguió adelante con su nuevo novio.

En verdad ver a la docente salir con alguien así daba mucha pena, por no decir una completa vergüenza.


	3. Chapter 3

La pobre mujer estaba a punto de llorar mientras caminaba a un funeral con los ánimos caídos y al rato miró de reojo a su amiga docente con cierta ira, tal como dijo Junko no era la culpable de que todo esto pasara pero en verdad llevaba parte de culpa.

Era su mejor amiga y los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas pero esto ya era el colmo de los colmos pero ni modo tuvo que poner la cara en alto ante semejante desgracia mientras Saotome ignoraba o no entendía porque desde que inició la cita tanto Junko y sus dos amigas la miraban con ganas de clavarle un cuchillo, supongo que estaban estresadas de tanto trabajo, eso pensó y siguió adelante con su nuevo novio.

En verdad ver a la docente salir con alguien así daba mucha pena, por no decir una completa vergüenza, Si seguía en ese lugar, recibiendo tantos golpes a su alma como a su reputación de buena esposa y madre y ejemplar trabajadora, no quedaría nada de ella. Este parecía haber muerto en aquel parqueadero, hace unas horas.

-¿No te da vergüenza andar cosplayándote a tu edad? -Preguntó el tipo de gafas sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-Qué cruel que es la juventud hoy en día, Akane -Le lloriqueó a su amiga lolicón, mientras todo el grupo se dirigía hacia el café restaurant- Cuando yo tenía tu edad, no era así.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¡Ey, pelirroja! -Le llamó su pareja, ese horrible Undertaker

-Me llamo Akane, no pelirroja.

-Como sea, quiero una cerveza.

-Te llamas Mantaro, ¿Cierto? -Le preguntó acercándose a él con temor.

-¡Ten cuidado, Akane, puede violarte antes de que te des cuenta, mira esos ojos! –Sakura le advirtió a su amiga loliconera, pero ésta la ignoró.

Se sentaron en los sillones a esperar por las bebidas y los helados, mientras Saotome hablaba con Toshi sobre series shoujo; se le notaba muy nerviosa, pero a la vez contenta, y el joven otaku, debían reconocerlo con franqueza, era guapo y simpático (Sarcasmo)

Sakura bostezó y eso llevó a que las chicas del grupo se dieran cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Jun-chan, di algo –Akane se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído- Tú eres la que tiene más experiencia. Rompe el hielo.

Junko suspiró, y pensó en algo…

-Bien… entonces -Dijo casual- ¿A qué hora deben volver a sus cuevas, chicos?

-¡Junko! -Había sido una mala idea proponerlo como vocera del grupo, pero debía reconocer que había roto el hielo a su particular manera. La pelirroja incestuosa decidió ser ella quien continuase con esa tortura llamada cita- ¿Desde hace cuánto que son amigos con Toshi-san?

-¿Amigos? -Preguntó Sosuke, el cosplay gordo de Kenshin- A decir verdad… nos conocimos recién, en la entrada.

-Sí -continuó Mantaro, sentado junto a él- Nos dijo que nos compraba algo de algún stand si le seguíamos la corriente.

Las tres mujeres desgraciadas miraron entre ojos a la feliz pareja, al otaku y a la fracasada. Si las miradas matasen, ambos hubieran muerto al menos cinco veces en el lapso de un segundo. De golpe, la voz de un hombre a través de los parlantes cortó el clima denso. Anunciaba que muy pronto se sortearían los premios de las entradas, así que el grupo se dirigió hacia el salón B-19 de color azul marino (porque había varios azules) donde se llevaría a cabo la rifa.

Como era de preverse, había muchísima gente; Akane tenía en su mano las tres entradas, rezándole a Kami-sama para que le tocase una de las tantas suscripciones a la Jump. ¡Había cincuenta! Una, al menos, le tenía que tocar a ella, si bien allí, calculaba, debía haber al menos unas cinco mil personas.

-Se rifan muchas cosas -Observó Sakura, estirando la cabeza para ver el escenario.

-Una consola de video juegos, otra -Enumeró Saotome que se había sentado sobre los hombros de Junko para tener una mejor visión- Figuras de colección, tomos de series completas, tarjetas, cartas…

-Una loca del natto —Murmuró Akane, apretando la mano y casi destrozando las entradas.

En el escenario, todos los premios estaban acomodados en orden de importancia, eran alrededor de cien y, entre ellos, justo en el medio de lo que serían llaveros y cromos, estaba Eliza Leagan colgando de un arnés y con un cartel que decía "Premio de consolación solo para shipper incestuosa de AkaAka".

Empezó la rifa y los premios poco a poco iban yéndose. La lolicón se desanimó, porque debía decirle adiós a su suscripción anual a la Jump; pero al final, justo al final y cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza, gritaron su número.

El solo hecho de ganar aunque fuera un mísero poster de una serie que no conocía, la haría feliz… Bastante infeliz porque era de Nico Yazawa, por lo cual negó el poster y se lo dio al primer pajero idiota que lo viera… Lo raro es que ese idiota resultó ser Junko que reclamó la actitud de su amiga lo mismo de Sakura que reclamó cuando el tema era de su propia hija

Eliza no podía decir lo mismo, porque a la pobre villana le había tocado el premio "Esclava Neko"

-¡Felicidades Jun-chan! -Sakura le sonrió de manera forzada

-Increíble, Jun-chan –Saotome parecía más feliz que la pelimorada (Que estaba fingiendo serlo), y no era para menos- ¡De entre tantos, que justo a ti te tocase la figura de Sayaka Yumi versión hardcore!

-Ten tu estúpido muñeco – La pelimorada le extendió el muñeco, con real asco y aislamiento, ni loca aceptaría una figura de colección para perdedores pajeros

-N-No, no puedo aceptar algo así.

-Que lo tengas -Le apoyó el juguete contra el pecho- En nombre de mi familia como el de mi hija (Por razones que desconozco) yo lo voy a tirar a la basura, en cambio tú podrás ponerlo en tu estante, junto a… No sé qué, ¡Y no llores, por Dios, que no es para tanto!

Saotome la abrazó, chorreando mocos y balbuceando palabras inentendibles de agradecimiento que versaban sobre entregar su vida a cambio de semejante gesto, y de prometerle el cielo y las estrellas a Jun-chan, porque era una mujer genial, su mejor amiga mientras que la madre soltera y la lolicón estaban como diría el doctor Chapatín, es que le daban cosa ver como esa perdedora abrazaba de manera cariñosa y asquerosa a su amiga.

Junko estaba contenta por su amiga cuando en el fondo terminó asqueada.

-Nada de eso, ¡Deja de abrazarme! Si quieres compensarme hazte el seppuku y ya, con eso es suficiente- Imploró

-¡Bien, lo haré!

-No, Kazu-chan - Sakura la frenó- No le hagas caso.

-La gente se está yendo… -Akane vio la gran procesión de frikis caminando hacia la salida.

-Nos perdimos el concurso de cosplay -Reparó Saotome- Qué más da, hoy fue un día genial.

Nuestras protagonistas se despidieron del grupo de otakus (Gracias a Dios) y empezaron a caminar de regreso a casa, planeaban ir a un bar pero el estar con esos inadaptados les quitó las ilusiones de una buena peda. Había sido un día largo, pero Junko no parecía estar tan de mal humor como al inicio. Al final, aunque quisiera negarlo, su mejor amiga, la maestra de su hija aparte de una mujer con fracasos amorosos era una otaku promedio. Se disfrazaba bien tras la fachada de maestra con tendencias feminazi, pero no podía negar que ser una friki era su naturaleza.

Ahora las tres decidieron cambiar las reglas y ahora Sakura era la conductora ya que llevaba buenos mercados para su familia y las otras dos a dormir para un mañana limpio y claro en la noche disfrutar del alcohol para quitar el mal sabor de boca que le produjo andar con otakus

-Y para terminar esta noche, nada mejor que un trago -Junko miró el cielo estrellado al llegar a la zona residencial donde vivía Sakura

-Bueno, yo me iré a casa. Mis hijos me deben estar esperando, buenas noches –Se despidió Sakura

-Buenas noches, Yazawa-san -Akane agitó un brazo en señal de despedida- Jun-chan, si tú te vas a emborrachar, yo me voy a casa, me niego a ser tu niñera -Sin más, la pelirroja incestuosa se fue con todos los souvenirs de Akari dignos de crear un monumento a la enfermedad sexual, de esa manera dejó a Junko a solas con la maestra perdedora.

Saotome observaba el contenido de las bolsas que dejó Akane plantadas, se había comprado muchas cosas que, lamentaba, en algún acabaría por tirar (En caso de que su relación fuese otro fracaso en su curriculum). De golpe reparó en la presencia de la pelimorada, la miraba con una expresión extraña, parecía entre pensativa y molesta.

Ambas mujeres decidieron ir al apartamento de la pelirroja ya que para Junko o la lolicón les daba pereza ir a sus hogares, sobretodo Junko que no había bebido una gota de licor en horas, buscaba como una demente en la nevera de la lolicón aunque fuera una lata de cerveza

-Ey, esa idiota, ¿Tendrá alcohol?

-Pues, Akane-dono tiene algo con una etiqueta que dice Sake Ginkochu- Decía Saotome mientras veía de reojo unas dos botellas tipo gaseosa dos litros con la etiqueta característica de un sake común

-¡Cool! ¡No se habla más! -Le cruzó un brazo por detrás de la espalda, arrastrándola rumbo a uno de los cuartos de la lolicón-¡Dime, Kazu-chan, ¿Qué tal te fue con esa belleza?!

De repente se mostraba demasiado amigable con ella más de lo normal. Saotome no sabía de bebidas alcohólicas distintas a los bares que frecuentaba con Junko ni siquiera de sake, pero haberle dicho a la pelimorada que Akane tenía esa bebida en su apartamento, había sido similar a que la propia pelirroja les dijese a ambas que ella tenía tres muñecas inflables de Akari en casa. Una para preservar, otra para mirar y otra para fines prácticos… Aunque esas tres funciones terminaban en la misma acción indecente.

Y en efecto tenía razón aparte de afiches, posters, fotos, muñecos hasta una panty estaba en un altar al estilo Virgen María, y hasta el techo no se salvaba de las imágenes de la pobre "Protagonista", eso hizo que Saotome cayera presa del miedo y del terror, por no decir que estaba horrorizada mientras su amiga disfrutaba del sake como si nada.

…

-¿Jun-chan? ¿Jun-chan? –La docente llamó con timidez- ¿Podrías dejar de revisar las cosas de Akane-dono? Si se entera… Va a enojarse con nosotras y posiblemente va a asesinarnos… O peor, va a violarnos

-Bah, esa pedofila no está -Siguió toqueteando todo, mientras bebía directamente de la botella.

Era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto personal de la pelirroja incestuosa psicópata demente sexual y, ciertamente, sentía mucha curiosidad, no podía evitarlo. No obstante se daba cuenta de que la universitaria no era tan inocente como en realidad lo aparentaba.

Saotome bostezó, acomodándose en un costado. Por ese gesto Junko se dio cuenta de que debería darle charla, porque prácticamente la había ignorado para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a beber de ese buen sake. Aunque después de todo a eso había ido, ¿A quién quería engañar?

-Dime… ¿Pasó algo con ese tal Toshi? No me respondiste cuando te lo pregunté antes -Giró para mirarla, y se sentó en los almohadones, aferrando bien la botella- En un momento desaparecieron… antes de la rifa.

-Oh, pues… -La docente se arrodilló, aferrándose un brazo, gesto que le dio la pista a la pelimorada de que había dado en la tecla, la castaña estaba nerviosa.

-Vamos, cuéntame -La instó- Que asquerosidades hicieron, ¿Compartieron de nuevo un refresco? ¡No me digas! ¡Se tomaron de las manos! ¡Te tocó un pecho sin querer! -Había cierta maldad en el tono sarcástico de su voz.

-Nada de eso, Jun-chan -Rió a su particular y estúpida manera- Pero… me… dio… un… beso.

-¿Eh?

-Que me besó -Murmuró apenada, apenadísima, bajando más la vista al suelo y aferrándose de su falda.

-¿Él te besó a ti? -Junko arqueó el labio superior, sorprendida- Vaya… Sé que los otaku tienen fama de ser ligeros de cascos, pero no pensé que ese tipo sería capaz de tomar la iniciativa, después de todo es muy… Guapo… No necesita dar el primer paso.

-Quedamos en vernos mañana -Terminó de confesar.

-Eso es genial.

-Sí, pero… -Miró a su vieja amiga con vergüenza- ¡Me alegra que estés aquí! -Decidió confesarlo-¡A decir verdad… yo compré ese sake porque quería invitarte para poder hablar a solas contigo!

Llevó la frente hacia adelante hasta tocar el suelo con ella

-¡Le pregunté al vendedor de uno de los stands por el mejor sake! ¡Lo siento, pero es que me daba vergüenza hablar de esto delante de Sakura-san y Akane-dono!

-¿Eh? Deja de gritar como una desenfrenada y explícate, que no entiendo nada.

-Es que… Estoy nerviosa, veras Jun-chan, yo sé que tú tienes experiencia, pero yo… -Negó con la cabeza- Nunca fui a uno de esos lugares.

-¿Y dónde es que se verán? -Frunció el ceño, echándose en el suelo y apoyando un codo sobre el almohadón. De golpe Saotome había despertado su curiosidad.

-Erome House

Gin escupió el sake. Se había convertido en una fuente humana al oír el nombre de un lugar muy conocido en Mitakihara, por ser un sitio exclusivamente para parejas.

¡Dios mío! ¡Es un Pacman hambriento! ¡Eso es más que ser ligero de cascos! -Junko estaba entre asqueada y maravillada- ¡Eso es ser un salón de fiesta, con lunch completo!

-No entiendo, Jun-chan.

-Que quiere fiesta.

-¿Es su cumpleaños? No me lo dijo.

-Quiere guerra.

-¿Guerra, con quién?

-¡Quiere que lo montes! ¡Quiere hacerte su yegua!

-…

-¡Él quiere tener sexo contigo!

-Oh, sí, lo supuse… -Se sonrojó- Porque el nombre del lugar es así como muy… Particular.

-Es casi como un hotel para parejas -Le explicó con cierto tono de obviedad- Así que más te vale ir perfumada y preparada. Jugarás al tenis, te meterás en un sauna, te harán masajes y, más tarde, te darán la llave de una habitación para ti y ese tipo.

Un silencio sobrevino, uno que era a medias, porque Junko balbuceaba sola, mientras tomaba del pico de la botella. Saotome lucía nerviosa, además de contenta. La madre de Madoka suspiró y, metiéndose un dedo dentro de su oído, intentó tantear el terreno.

-Dime, ¿Ya hiciste algo con alguien o estás como el corazón del Amazonas? Virgen e inexplorada.

-Pues… yo… no.

Junko alzó las cejas reflexionando al respecto, era lógico que Saotome no tuviera experiencia, al fin y al cabo había nacido hacia poco, literalmente; pero la historia podía ser diferente si hablaban del cuerpo de un hombre o el de una mujer

-Quizás esa idiota no ha navegado en aguas bajas -Caviló, observando a la nada y luego mirándola a ella, Saotome bebía un poco de agua con limón, tan solemne que daban ganas de golpearla por ñoña.

-Dime, ¿Qué clase de beso te dio Toshi? -Preguntó, tratando de ver hasta qué punto había avanzado.

Saotome rió bajito y, encogiéndose de hombros, lo confesó en un murmullo algo pícaro.

-En la mejilla.

Una vez más la pelimorada le emprendió una lluvia de patadones sobre su espalda y después de ello se llevó una palma a la frente negando, resignada, con la cabeza.

-No le metiste la lengua y ya quiere que le metas otra cosa, ¡No me hagas reír! -Le arrojó un almohadón por la cabeza, solo para descargar un poco la frustración y malsana envidia que sentía

-Debes practicar -Dijo con cierta firmeza, pero escondiendo la expresión dubitativa tras la botella de sake.

Saotome lo escudriña con timidez, tratando de entender esa mirada; Junko lucía como si estuviera confundida y demasiado seria.

-No entiendo… Con practicar te refieres a…

-¿No tienes una Muñeca inflable, un dildo o algo?

-No tengo eso, ¿Y tú…?

-Oh genial -Vio la expresión apenada de la docente y sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de patearla, por mensa- ¿Estás ansiosa? -arqueó las cejas, de una manera muy bribona, sin embargo la sonrisa no asomó, esta fue interna.

-Pues, sí…

-Me refiero -Ahora la sonrisa sí fue visible- ¿Muy ansioso? Tu amiguito -Especificó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la entrepierna de la otra

\- ¿Está muy ansioso por mañana?

-¡Oh! -Saotome entendió mejor-Pues, sí - Y rió a su manera.

-Entonces tienes que descargarte un poco, mujer -Se echó boca arriba sobre los almohadones, disfrutando de la suave brisa que entraba por la puerta abierta, bastante contario al bizarro olor a niña en el ambiente. Daba al patio y podían verse las plantas y la copa de los arboles mecerse en esa noche primaveral.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a…?

Ambos agitaron una mano, en un claro lenguaje femenino.

-Masturbación -Aclaró, ya que la docente era medio idiota y no quería más confusiones, lo mejor sería ser clara y directa.

-Seguramente te las has cascado ya -La miró como si le estuviera diciendo "Picarona" con los ojos.

-Es que… Me da cosita…

-¿Tocártela? Serás idiota –Chistó- Tienes que hacerlo, para aflojar un poco la tensión —ladeó la cabeza

\- O no querrás mañana despegar antes de que el agujero esté listo -Miró a su alrededor- Busca algo que te motive y ya… ¿Esa marrana de Akane tiene películas?

-Pues, no sé…-Saotome se arrastró hasta un cajón que Jun no había visto, porque estaba muy bien camuflado- Mira, Akane- dono tiene algunas películas sucias ¡Ji, ji, ji!

-A ver, tira algunas para aquí –Le pidió, atajando al vuelo uno de los DVD. Cuando vio la tapa, la respiración se le cortó abruptamente. Con los ojos bien abiertos se sentó en el suelo

-Esto es… -Rió con una expresión de maldad que asustó a Saotome.

-El único problema es que son todos son de niñas pequeñas, ¡No es que me moleste!, pero si estaría con una chica, me gustaría saber cómo es, antes de verla a ella…

-Así que nuestra Akane Akaza tiene un secretito - Abrió la caja, para ver el contenido, efectivamente el CD tenía grabado el título "Onee-chan"- Es una mujer L

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Jun-chan? —En verdad, Saotome no le veía qué era tan divertido, claro, y aparte en un cuarto ajeno con porno ajeno pero eso a Junko le importaba un bledo

-Es que se ve que Akane-chan no solo es adicta a las bragas -No cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción, plantando una expresión de falsa seriedad, continuó

-Es también adicta a coger niñas -Y estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Y por qué te pone tan feliz? Acaso, tú y Madoka…

-¡Momentito! -La sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo- ¡Ojo con lo que vas a insinuar, desgraciada! Yo no soy esa clase de gentuza

-Dámela, por favor -Se la pidió, acercándose al pequeño televisor- La pondré.

-¡Pero qué demonios! ¡No voy a ver una película porno lolicón contigo!

-Pero es que… No no hay otras cosas, aunque -Miró sobre el estante a una muñeca figura de Akari- Quizás si la miro un rato y estoy a solas con ella, pueda… Imaginar que es una mujer sexy y…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Junko necesitó, con sinceridad, golpearla por esa acotación.

-Espera aquí…- La mujer decidió salir del cuarto dejando sola a la perdedor que caía en el profundo miedo presenciando el horrible monumento a Akari mientras de pronto una presencia de color rojo miraba con la puerta entreabierta, dicho espectro cargaba con un hacha mientras tenía una mirada demoniaca debido a que sus ojos estaban brillando en un morado.

El espectro alzó el arma filosa con tal de eliminar a la intrusa, de pronto la docente sintió un escalofrío a lo cual se volteó para ver que no había nadie mientras Junko en voz alta preguntaba por Akane que por cierto estaba en un pasillo, preguntó si tenía algún porno bueno a lo cual la hermana enferma se limitó a decir que habían dos canales por cable pero después de un raclamo por parte de la mujer mayor le prestó su Laptop y de paso unas botellas de su sake.

Finalmente después de eso ambas salieron del recinto y entraron en un cuarto corredizo donde tuvieron que acostarse en el suelo ya que no habían más futones mientras esperaban que el computador se encendiera y harían el rollo de escribir "Porno lesbianas" en el mostrador de Google hasta dar en Videos y colocar el video de manera aleatoria.

El internet al menos era bueno, no como los DVD que a veces pueden ser buenos pero son una mierda cuando se trata de reproducir películas rayadas, en cambio esas linduras de páginas web andan solas sin que ningún dedo las toqueteé

-¿Q-Qué? –Saotome intentó tratar de entender lo que se proponía su amiga.

-Te voy a ayudar con ese tema, un masaje vaginal se la pone mojada a cualquiera -Aguantó la risa- ¿Sabes del punto G Femenino?

-¿Qué es un punto G?

-Bah, olvídalo -Si quería instruirla, debería empezar de cero, así que lo mejor sería ir al punto y enseñarle con hechos, no con palabras.

-¿Qué haces, Jun-chan? -Dio un respingo cuando la pelimorada le apoyó una mano en la entrepierna.

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS… SE VIENE LO CHIDO


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía verle las mejillas y la punta de la nariz, coloradas por el alcohol, y la mirada que todo beodo tiene, brillante y dilatada.

-Bien, lo haré conmigo para que no te dé tanto reparo.

Sin miramientos Junko se desajustó el cinturón, alcanzó el borde de la falda y la bajó dejando ver unas pantimedias café de esas que brillan y dentro de ella unas sensuales tangas negras. Debía reconocer que la idea de poder aprovecharse de la docente la encendía. Mañana le echaría la culpa al alcohol, como siempre se la echaba por todo e incluso sus llegadas tarde a casa.

Con calma empezó a masturbarse, mientras Saotome la contemplaba con cierta curiosidad infantil, digo, era su primera vez que irónicamente era con otra mujer y que lo más ironico era que esa persona era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria.

Junko había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrado los ojos, mientras su mano se movía con un ritmo constante. La boca ligeramente entreabierta dejaba escapar unos suspiros que se entremezclaban con los que el video había empezado a generar. La diferencia radicaba en que Junko era delicada, mientras que en el video los gemidos eran escandalosos y artificiales, demasiado exagerados.

De todos modos ninguna de las dos prestaba atención a lo que estaba en escena, ambos estaban concentradas en la otra, apenas tenían oídos para el video, a tal punto que ni siquiera habían tenido la voluntad de apagar o pausar.

-¿Ves? Así… -Junko abrió los ojos y la miró; como si de un reflejo se tratase, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, humedeciéndolos un poco al sentirlos resecos.

-S-Sé cómo es… Lo hago muy seguido.

-Entonces muéstralo… -Le instó- No te voy a comer.

Saotome, con cierta emoción mal disimulada y torpeza se bajó la falda e interiores y se acomodó a un costado de la pelimorada. Junko la estudió sin ningún disimulo, tenía una buena abertura, nada excepcional y lo que se dice "Normal, y de ella escapaba unos pequeños fluidos parecidos al sudor.

-Tú me la haces a mí y yo a ti, como si fuéramos dos adolescentes que experimentan entre sí -Junko había sentido la tonta necesidad de justificarse-. O sea, no vamos a hacer nada que no haya hecho media humanidad.

Puso un dedoa alrededor de la entrada de Saotome y los introdujo arrancándole un gemido femenino, por un momento pareció ser una Kazuko que ella conocía, una capaz de mostrar lo perra violable que era pero enseguida la expresión tontuna de placer acabó con esa quimera. La docente tenía las mejillas tan coloradas que parecía estar maquillada y Junko había comenzado a sudar. La ropa le molestaba, como nunca.

-Eh, chica entre flores, no te vengas todavía -Dijo, al notar como las paredes se estrechaban más y más, anunciando el orgasmo- Aguanta un poco, tienes que aprender a controlarte

Le tomó una mano y la guió hasta su entrepierna- Tócame -Le exigió, con cierta prepotencia y con un tono demasiado mandón.

Saotome obedeció en el acto, sumisa, porque los ojos de Junko parecían indicar que una fiera dormida estaba a punto de despertar. Daba miedo, tanto como respeto. Parecía no tratarse de la misma Jun-chan que ella conocía.

Para reforzar la idea de una bestia, Junko empezó a gruñir y a mirarla con firmeza. Se acercó más a ella y, sin darle tiempo a negarse o reprocharle semejante atrevimiento, le mordió los labios.

-¡Jun-chan! —Saotome intentó quitársela de encima, pero Junko no se lo permitió, hundió la lengua dentro de la boca, pensando en que si sabía a dulce, por fortuna no sabía a nada rancio, sabía a… gloria. Y a jugo de limón.

-Oh, te robé tu primer beso, Kazu-chan -Remarcó, con cierta maldad. Sonrió de medio lado antes de seguir hablando en un murmullo; arrastraba las palabras, producto del alcohol quizás o de la excitación- ¿Me permites robarte otra cosa?

-¡¿Eh?!

De un tirón le había arrebatado la falda y la ropa interior. Bueno, Saotome pensó que si se refería a la ropa, estaría bien, no se oponía. Sin embargo era evidente que Junko apuntaba hacia otra cosa.

-¿Sabes, Kazu-chan? -Preguntó, remarcando el "Chan" con cierta gracia, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella, entre las piernas de esta-Cuando tienes sexo una vez, después quieres siempre. No te basta con toquetearte cuando estás así con alguien -Era evidente que lo decía por ella misma

Pese a la posición, no dejaron de masturbarse. Saotome se lo hacía mecánicamente, sin reparar en el movimiento, mientras que Junko cuidaba de encestar lo mejor sus dos dedos para bajarle un poco la intensidad, después de todo su amiga era algo precoz.

-Jun-chan, yo…

-Lo sé, lo sé -La interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor con cierta impaciencia. Nada… allí no había nada que pudiera usar como lubricante

-¡Oh! -Estiró la mano al ver un pote de crema para manos sobresaliendo de entre las prendas de su amiga-Siempre consideré que esa cosa era muy útil y versátil, pero jamás imaginé que sería para tanto -Rió apenas, para volver a morderle los labios y luego atacarle el cuello.

Aunque Saotome luchaba con palabras, su cuerpo parecía indicar que quería aquello; por eso Junko pensó que estaría bien hacerlo, si después de todo parecía ser que la maestra de su hija le gustaba esa clase de sexo. Y algo le decía que ni siquiera sería su primera vez.

-Si me das placer, Kazu-chan, prometo que yo también te daré mucho placer…

La docente no respondió, estaba demasiado aterrada y luchando con sus demonios internos como para reaccionar. Quería luchar contra esa emoción primaria, pero esta ya la había dominado. Por mucho que su boca dijera que no, sus piernas se abrían y su espalda se arqueaba sola, ofreciéndose como una zorra.

Vergüenza. Debería sentir vergüenza, pero solo podía sentir desesperación. Una parte de ella anhelaba tener en su interior la pasión de Junko Kaname, como si esa fuera su última y única voluntad.

Debía ser la zorra personal y el mejor trofeo de su amiga, porque ella, ciertamente, solo quería hacerlo con su Toshi; pero si la docente quería que pasara eso con la pelimorada, ¿Quién era ella para negárselo?

Sintió algo viscoso entre su vagina y su trasero y luego un dedo irrumpiendo con frivolidad, quiso quejarse, pero la mujer la silenció besándole en la boca mientras ese dedo la violaba sea vaginal o analmente con insistencia.

Deliraba. Saotome sentía delirar de fiebre y no se explicaba por qué le urgía esa necesidad de más.

-¿Jun-chan? -La llamó entre besos y mordidas- Du-Duele… -En cuanto terminó de quejarse, sintió la presión de ese dedo abriendo camino en sus carnes y reprimió el grito-¡Jun-chan!

-Tranquila… al principio duele, pero cuanto más lo haces, más rico se pone -En sus ojos no había maldad, pero tampoco había misericordia.

Siguió jugando de ella y en menos de nada le arrancaba sentidas lágrimas de sufrimiento.

Saotome se aferró a la espalda de su amiga, rasgándole apenas el traje empresarial hasta que uno de los hombros quedó al descubierto a lo cual la pelimorada aprovechó para quitarse el vestido dejándose en sostén. La docente hundió la cara en el pecho de Junko y en eso aprovechó para besar y lamer su torso, antes de que esta arremetiera con furia, mientras le canturreaba en el oído con lujuria un "Kazu-chan la tiene toda adentro".

Saotome tomó aire y luego tragó saliva, porque aunque no tenía idea de cómo se hacían esas cosas, intuyó que lo que vendría a continuación sería peliagudo.

Y así fue. Junko arremetió, una y otra vez, besando, lamiendo y metiendo sus dedos en esa entrada de vista rosada piel con violencia y desesperación. No dejaba de mirarla con intensidad, como la fiera cuando está observando a su presa para cazarla, agazapada en la oscuridad. Con

cada estocada, un gruñido de profunda satisfacción y cumplidos; cumplidos que hacían sonrojar a una, ya de por sí, enrojecida Saotome.

"Qué estrecho está". Era evidente que no había tenido mucho sexo oral o del bueno, porque cada arremetida era un delicioso suplicio.

"Oh, está tan lindo aquí adentro", el calor le envolvía los dedos y los arrastraba dentro de su amiga la cual estaba al borde del orgasmo; si todavía no había venido era por el magnánimo esfuerzo de voluntad que hacía.

"Así quería tenerte, desgraciada", sonrió con lascivia.

La mano de la docente, sus dedos le masturbaban casi con el mismo violento rigor con la que la estaba clavando con esos dos habituales dedos; en la recta final Junko fue más inclemente. Saotome no lo soportó, porque podía no saber qué diantres era el punto G, pero sin dudas algo de eso estaba experimentando.

En ese momento, cuando Junko vio el líquido blanco desparramándose sobre el suelo de tatami, dejó dar rienda suelta a su demonio interno.

-Oh, santo Dios, voy a acabar… -Anunció aferrándole con tanta fuerza de las caderas, que la piel le quedaría marcada-¡Voy a follarte, perra!

Ahora ambas empujaban sus entrepiernas con gran precisión como placer, ambas entradas ardían como un horno de agua caliente, era como estar en un río ardiendo en llamas más que un sauna en verano. Los cuerpos entrando al full en una especie de hoguera, los chapoteos incesantes como los latidos y gemidos constantes aparte de las jergas sucias y el sudor bañando sus cuerpos sin contar el olor entre ambas.

No hacía falta gritar a los cuatro vientos para que se enterasen todos en el apartamento e informarles de paso que Junko Kaname, una mujer casada con dos hijos se estaba tirando a Kazuko Saotome, una mujer solterona y una cuestionable maestra, en pocas engañaba a su marido con otra mujer y destruía su familia pero igual lo hizo, porque había sido el mejor polvo que en toda su vida hubiera tenido. A ese punto… Aunque antes de ese tuvo otros tantos, quizás cientos o miles con Tomohisa

El momento en si era tan perfecto, porque se lo estaba haciendo a una mujer, a la maestra de su amiga, a una otaku fracasada pero después de tantos días sin sexo o el caso contrario, cualquier encuentro corporal era como estar en el paraíso y caer al infierno en menos de nada.

-Ey, ¿Estás bien Kazu-chan? -Preguntó Junko una vez que la marea orgásmica la abandonó y pudo pensar con claridad. Agitada, dejó descansar todo el peso sobre el cuerpo de la docente.

-S-Sí… Creo -estaba muy confundida, a decir verdad.

-Ey -Volvió a repetir con cuidado, pero antes de seguir hablando apoyó la frente sobre los brazos que servían como una almohada mientras miraba al techo y un poco a la ventana donde posiblemente era una buena noche estrellada

-Sé sincera… -Pidió con tacto- ¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño? Dímelo si es así, no tengas pena -Habló del tema con naturalidad y sin rodeos- Las primeras veces suelen ser un poco problemáticas… Ya te imaginarás -Terció con una sonrisa

-Es como un gran enema y… Por eso, es común sentir muchas ganas de ir al baño.

-Ah -Ahora lo entendía- Pues, la verdad es que no. Estoy bien -Aseguró.

Después de un rato de silencio ambas mujeres se miraron de manera algo rara como magnética, los ojos castaños y los ojos amatistas se conectaban y daban en una sola función, Junko le dejó un beso en los labios de la docente, uno muy distinto a los salvajes que le había dado antes. Este había sido suave y hasta, podía decir cálido.

De esto siguieron uno y otro y muchos más donde ambas bocas como maquillajes y las salivas junto a sus respiraciones se mezclaban haciendo un sonido melodioso de tan bajo volumen e inentendible que solo las dos pudieran saber y escuchar, sólo ellas dos lo sabían.

Después de unos minutos, de golpe, sin previo aviso, Saotome empujó a su Junko con violencia para salir corriendo al exterior rumbo al baño, desnuda de la cintura para abajo como si fuera una niña que mojara la cama. La pelimorada se quedó boca arriba con las pantimedias a medio bajar y muerta de risa aunque dentro el sueño la estaría matando no sin antes disfrutar otra botella de sake, ya con eso hubiera logrado alcanzar el paraíso.

Después de eso ambas mujeres decidieron mirar bocarriba el techo como un modo de recuperar sus energía aunque compartían a veces el sake no era justo que sólo la pelimorada disfrutara de una buena borrachera y bueno cuando ya ambas estaban al mismo nivel, o sea ebrias continuaron haciendo como cualquier pareja haría en el oscurito hasta hicieron un 69 y luego probaron hasta los juguetes de Akane, al menos darían las gracias a esa marrana para dar y aprender algunos conceptos de amor lésbico, sin olvidar que vaciaron la crema a tres cuartos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron con las cabezas hechas pedazos por las inclementes botellas que consumieron, ojos rojos, ver cosas raras y hablar como retardadas sin olvidar que su andar era digno de un drogado al cien por cien o a veces se caían como idiotas y por alguna extraña razón incluyeron a una inflable de Akari al momento y una dokimakura, ahora hicieron una orgía con dos elementos enfermos e inanimados de una pobre loli.

Habían unas horas desde aquel extraño suceso, Junko estaba acostada mientras su amable y bondadoso Tomohisa le hacía el desayuno, posiblemente Madoka estaría viendo las mañanas en los brazos de Homura y el pequeño Tatsuya se entretenía viendo la tele, de pronto un sonido en su celular se había escuchado, era Saotome que mandó un mensaje con corazones y carita feliz.

Vagamente la mujer abrió el mensaje donde se veía el siguiente texto

"Jun-chan, muchas gracias por lo de anoche, todo… Hace tiempo que no bebía un sake tan bueno y hace tiempo que no tenía un polvo tan bueno… De hecho mi primera vez fue de lo más bacán en mi vida"

La mujer pelimorada con una sonrisa aparte de una inercia o especie fuerza que casi la impedía mover aunque los ojos decidió escribir como respuesta

"Suerte mañana con Toshi. La vas a necesitar"

Ahora era otro mensaje era de Akane que por cierto tenía un hacha entre manos mientras tenía su sonrisa con esos ojos cerrados lo cual evidenciaba que algo no muy bonito iba a salir de esto

"Jun-chan, te voy a matar… Ensuciaste mi cuarto y eso no se tolera"

Su respuesta fue

"Vete al demonio, quiero dormir"

Luego fue a donde el perfil de la docente y envió otro mensaje

"Lávate bien el cuerpo, es como quemar las pruebas de que tuviste sexo o algo indebido"

Otro mensaje a su buzón

"Dile a ese Toshi que no sea miserable y que te compre cosas bonitas… No olvides poner seguro ahí abajo"

Ahora al perfil de Akane

"Marrana, quiero más sake"

Finalmente de tanto mensajeo que más parecía acoso a lo idiota con cualquier pregunta pedorra la pelimorada decidió dormirse otra vez ya que la pereza como el sueño y algo del alcohol la estaban agobiando y mucho, al menos era fin de semana y bueno al menos tomaría un merecido descanso y también daba fe en que su amiga pudiese tener algo con el otaku y que al menos Kazu-chan encontrara el amor

La señora Kaname estaba sentada viendo un programa basura de las mañanas mientras el pequeño Tatsuya y su padre se habían ido a una actividad recreativa de la ciudad, era fin de semana donde podía descansar luego de la buena borrachera que se pegó junto con Saotome aparte de la cogida que se dieron en ese cuarto corredizo lejos de ese santuario loliconero enfermo.

Desde hace dos días andaba en piyama y estaba viendo el final del programa para cuando el timbre sonó. La pelimorada llevaba un buen rato mirando ese estúpido y sensual programa y aparte no eran horas de visitas, más cuando eran por la mañana, ¿Quién podía ser? ¿Madoka o Homura? ¿Sakura o la marrana de Akane?

-¡No son horas para venir a reclamar! -Le gritó a la puerta-La gente normal necesita trabajar y descansar, ¿Sabe? Y necesitan descansar para estar frescos por la mañana ¡Vuelva a su casa!

-¿Jun-chan?

La voz y, especialmente el llamado, le llevó a ponerse de pie con rapidez. En la puerta de su casa estaba Saotome, vestida como siempre y aferrándose un brazo, había perdido la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera, en la pared.

Lo hizo pasar y la docente se sentó en el sillón, cerca de la pelimorada; pretendía tenerlo cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todavía no te fuiste? -Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pasaba.

Tosshi lucía raro.

-Sobre… Lo que pasó ante ayer…

-¿Cómo te fue con Tosshi?

-Eso no importa, Jun-chan-Dijo entre dientes, tratando de contenerse- Sobre lo que pasó ayer a la noche…

-Espera -Levantó las manos, clamando por piedad- Lo que pasó ante ayer a la noche fue… Maravilloso -Concluyó, con innecesaria exageración

-Pero, verás… Yo soy una mujer casada, aparte de seguir mi propio camino para mí y para mi familia

-Ante ayer a la noche…

-Sí, lo admito -Fue condescendiente con los sentimientos de la docente, quería sacársela de encima, pero sin herirlo- Cogerte fue genial y tienes un culo precioso, pero…

La docente sin mediar palabra sentó enfrente sobre las piernas de la pelimorada hasta que comenzaron a besarse, Junko ni ver la tele pero una boca y una lengua, mientras unos anteojos se cayeron y la mujer casada lo pudo ver, su amiga lucía muy bien sin esas gafas, un cambio importante que a veces una mujer puede tener

-Kazu-chan, tú…

-Desgraciada… -Murmuró Saotome entre dientes aunque su tono era algo provocador—Vengo a que me hagas sentir toda, maldita infeliz- Se quitó la camisa hasta que mostró que usaba un brassier naranja que hacía juego con su cabello aparte de unos senos firmes y redondos, no eran pequeños ni excesivos pero en sí eran jodidamente codiciables.

-¡Qué sentirte toda, ni que ocho cuartos! -Se quitó esas manos con energía pero esa figura, ese cabello, esa mirada de súplica la hacían perder la razón

-¡Es la razón más patética que podías darme! -Se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja, escarbándosela y cerrando los ojos con indiferencia- Como sea, ya es tarde para que vengas a… -La mujer castaña bajita la calló con otro beso pero era más atrevido que nunca pero aun así quería que Junko poseyera y saboreara su cuerpo cuando quisiera, Junko tenía ese derecho y sólo ella, ya no le importaba salir con ninguna persona sólo ser deseada por la pelimorada.

La mujer docente logró tomarle del cuello del piyama, acercándola a su cara para hablarle de frente y sin rodeos.

-La próxima vez, hazlo conmigo si eso es lo que quieres, cobarde -le espetó en el rostro- Pedazo de basura.

Junko se enserió, montando gradualmente en cólera. No iba a permitir que esa miserable le llamase "Basura"; lo de cobarde podía dejárselo pasar por única vez

-No tienes los ovarios suficientes para ir de frente, intento de samurái.

En ese punto Junko la aferró de la nuca y, luego de besarla con furia, le manoseó insconscientemente las piernas hasta llevada de la pasión decidió caminar levemente hasta ir a una pared, una Saotome estaba como un gato sobre el árbol, amarrando con sus piernas en la cintura de la mujer que no dudaba en acariciar su trasero mientras la besaba con loca pasión.

Esas dos ya no eran mujeres, eran dos animales salvajes que solo así podían comunicarse hasta que finalmente ambas estaban frente a frente como si quisieran matarse y comerse hasta la más mínima parte

-¡Mira, maldita loca! -Le habló Junko con autoridad, señalándolo con un dedo-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Vienes hasta mi casa, en la mañana, a reclamarme algo que no tiene arreglo! -Trató de tranquilizarse, mientras Saotome se ponía de pie mientras bajaba su falda, mierda usaba unas lindas brasileras verdes… Otro motivo para caer así de fácil y se nota que estaba depilada abajo

-¡Lo siento, ok! ¡Tienes razón, estuve pésima! ¡Si quería cogerme, tuve que haberlo hecho a Tomohisa, no a ti! -Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, para luego sonreír con gusto a victoria-Pero admito que tuvo su encanto, deberías haberte visto la cara en ese momento.

La mujer pelimorada y la docente reanudaron su pelea de besos ahora sobre la sala donde tiradas sofocaban y expulsaban toda su lujuria, Junko paró un momento para quitarse la camisa mostrando que usaba un brassier morado remarcando su busto que por cierto era uno o dos centímetros que el de la docente, mínimo pero al menos estaba bien.

Continuaron la ronda de besos y lametones hasta que la mujer casada llevó alzada a la docente, era como un cavernícola con su hembra que estaba al cien a lo cual fueron al cuarto de la anfitriona a expulsar todo su poder más de 9000, ya era hora de saldar cuentas pero una cosa estaba clara y es que la docente era el ser violable y Junko la castigadora, de eso ni se decía más.


End file.
